The Journey of Three
by Zeebie
Summary: Naruto travels back in time to just after his fight with Gaara, changes 1 event and set off a new adventure for team 7
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

A/N this is my first fanfic, I wrote it around chapter 260ish in manga there could be some spoilers in this fic from those chapter. I know my grammar and writing is really hard to read but this story wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it, anyway onto the story

The Journey of Three – Chapter 1

Naruto look around he was back in here; he always hated being in this place it smelled and the company wasn't the best.

"Hey furball, there doing it now you know" stated Naruto as he sat down in front of the giant cage being held together by piece of paper with the word seal on it. He was greeted by silence from the overgrown fox demon.

"Hey you , you could at least say something, It's your fault your about to be rip from me and I'm going to die" yelled Naruto in the hopes of getting a response.

"You know I don't want this ,kit" replied Kyuubi in an unusually thoughtful tone before he continue on.

"You know you are my 4th host and I have been imprisoned for the last 16years but I don't wish this death on you"

"Hehehe , I have to thank you for giving a me a laugh before die, a demon fox that feels sorry for me" Naruto managed to say while trying to contain his laughter.

"Look kit, believe it or not you humans are nothing to us demon we are above you we work on scale that you can't comprehend what you see as us doing evil is for the greater good, we have to keep balance between the powers" lecture the giant fox

Naruto suddenly put on a serious face "so your trying to tell me, your are above me, but you care about my death, it's not you that's dying your getting yourself a new container one most likely more suited to your evil personality you will be able to way waste many a town while I get to go to the next life knowing that I failed , failed my village, failed my friends, failed the Forth I was not able to keep you contained" said the fox container.

"I do care, because what the Akatsuki is doing will unbalance the powers as the last of the 9 tailed beast, I'm obligated to do all I can to maintain the balance of the powers and to that end I offer you a chance to go to the afterlife knowing you have protected your friend and village" state a somber looking fox demon down on his belly to be lower to the ground staring at the serious looking blonde who's been his container for the last 16 years.

"How?" replied Naruto

"Release the seal" answer Kyuubi

"WHAT, and how in kami name will that protect my friends! You stupid fox." Screamed and irate boy. Storming over to the cage to give him his best death stare.

"I'm a demon remember kid, I have the power to travel back in time, and I can make sure this end doesn't come" state calmly as he stood up to his full height as gesture to remind Naruto who he was talking too.

"that doesn't answer why I need to remove the seal, why can't you do that now?" challenge Naruto he wasn't buying this, he was sure it was ploy just to escape being imprisoned in any container but the fox eye's were saying otherwise he mind was turmoil.

"I need to merge with your mind, so I can give your memory to your younger self when I travel, as I will be merging with myself of 3years ago, as I can only travel 3 years any more and the consequences would be severe, there already will be some, the other powers do not look kindly on interfering with time. But time is short I can feel the pull of there seal starting to work so you need to decide now" explained kyuubin has he locked eye's with the boy , and the boy stare back debating with himself on what to do he slowly closed his eye's and moved to the cage and place his hand on the piece of paper before opening his eye's and stating "You better do what you say, because so help you if you don't I will find a way to make you pay I promise, and I don't go back on my word it's my way of the ninja" then he rip the seal paper off the cage.

The 4 member of aksuki and 5 holograms sat there staring at the boy they were currently pulling Kyuubi out of. Happy that their goal of controlling all 9 tail beast was nearly complete. Then there was a flash of Red charka and the boy body started to transform before there eye's into a man size 9 tailed fox who snarled at the surprised member of the organization, and then in another flash he was gone, leaving a boy sitting up his blue eye's slights open , he whisper to himself "he really did do it, I hope I made you proud Konoha" as he fell down into his eternal sleep.

It was a Sunny day in Konoha and team 7 where meeting up, Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, while Sasuke was explaining to her how it was Naruto that saved her from Gaara. Naruto was trying to learn chidori from Kakashi pulling a funny face when all of sudden he grab his head in pain.

That got him the full attention of his team they watch him with concern, even if Sasuke would never admit it he was worried about his rival. While he was still grabbing his head in pain he was able to just get out a request "Kakashi-sensei He's ..he's help you have to knock me out" , the other 2 member of team 7 didn't know what he was talking about but the serious look on there sensei face told them something was wrong, very wrong. Kakashi was shocked to say the least when he heard Naruto request but he wasn't going to muck around, so he quickly delivered a chop to the back of his neck to knock him unconscious.

Kakashi decide he better get him somewhere secure if Kyuubi was trying to take control as he suspected. He leant down to pick him up he, when he was surprised by Naruto standing bolt upright and opening his eye's to reveal a pair of red eye's with black slits.

"hahaha the kit's so predictable , I need him unconscious so I could get control, but you will understand if I don't stay to chit chat, I only have 30 seconds before he get control again" as he ran thru 7 different hand seals before calling out "Memory Merge Jutsu" as the jutsu finished the blonde demon boy collapsed onto his sensei.

"What the hell just happen!" shouted Sakura letting her inner self show through, Sasuke kept up his stoic look but he was thinking much along the same lines as his pink hair team mate and he was worried by the serious face Kakashi had on.

"I..I don't know ,follow me were going" Kakashi stated before picking up the limp body of Naruto and taking off down the street. "we are headed towards the bath houses why are we going there?" Sasuke thought to himself. Just as he was thinking that his other teammate voiced her thought "Kakashi sensei why are we heading to the bathhouse?" asked Sakura. She was met with silence until they reached some bush where there was old man giggling to himself and looking through a spy glass at the ladies taking a bath Sakura was about to let him have a piece of her mind when, he spoke.

"Kakashi doubt you brought your team to help me research , so what's up?" asked the sennin, Kakashi put Naruto down on the ground and lean in and whisper in Jiraiya ear and as he was talking his eye's open in shocked. "that can't be.., it just can't happen let's get him to a secure room" said Jiraiya out loud as he picked up the still knocked out boy and headed toward the hospital being followed by Kakashi and 2 very confused genin..

3 hour's later the 4 where sitting by a bed, which held a tied down but unconscious Naruto, to the protest of Sakura but she was told it was for everyone safety and the 2 adults wouldn't say more. Naruto started to stir , he slowly woke up and found himself restrained and started to mutter something about a stupid fox catching him by surprise when he heard the cough of Jiraiya and he looked around and put on a goofy grin at everyone.

"Yo Sakura-chan, Sasuke bastard" he happily shouted he quickly received a whack to the head from Sakura.

"Don't YO us, you had us so worried about you, now what happen?" asked Sakura

"You won't believe me when I tell you, but you have to listen to the end, it's is important" he waited until they gave nod or in.

"well it's really quite simple, it seems I die 3 years from now, and in a last ditch effort to stop that from happening I had a friend travel back in time using a forbidden technique and he was just communicating some details " he as was about to continue before he was interrupted by his team mates "hahaha Naruto you had me going there I was really worried about you" said Sakura "Naruto you should spent more time training, and less time thinking of silly story if you want to match me" chimed him Sasuke while giving him a smirk

"SHUT UP bastard, you're the one that put a chidori through my chest to try and get your stupid Mangekyou Sharingan" yelled Naruto not realising he had lost his cool until it was to late, 3 set of eye's open in shock all 3 knew there was no way Naruto could know about that, or it's requirements..

"How..?" asked Sasuke with a look of shock on his face, Sakura look at the other 4 people in the room and knew from there faces Naruto had said something that might proved he wasn't making it up

"Sorry, 6 months of memories in an afternoon, I'm having trouble adjusting it seems there more but my friend told me I wasn't ready for the rest yet" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Who's this friend Naruto you were alone?" asked Sakura who was the only person there not wrap up in there own thoughts she wasn't sure what to think, Naruto could be annoying, but he wasn't one to lie.

Naruto look over at Sakura with a face that anyone could read, he was thinking how much he should tell them.

"Well when those three are ready I think it's time I tell you all the truth about me and what I have found out" Naruto stated.

The 3 finally snapped out of there own worlds to give him a slight nod to show they were listening .

The two older man were thinking of telling Naruto that it might not be wise to tell to many secrets , but they were his secrets to tell, so they just decided to listen and try to figure out what was happening, they both knew who this "friend" was they weren't sure if they could trust him.

"Hey could you untie me I have an idea, don't worry I won't do anything" begged the restrained boy.

"so come on who this friend?" enquire Sakura as she finished untying the boy.

"Oh that would be Kyuubi, anyway let's go we got to pack and go find old lady Tsunade before Itachi turns up and places those two in hospital" he said as he pointed to Sasuke and Kakashi Naruto continue on "Also before you say anything Ero-sennin I'm not going if they don't come along, and trust me if I'm not there your life will get very interesting , then again it could be fun to see you turn into a Tsunade little brother" He then walked out the door with a "I know something you don't know" grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey of Three Chapter 2

Three Weeks had passed since Team 7 and Jiraiya had left on their mission to find Tsunade they were currently in a camp just outside of a small town, it had been like this for the last 2 weeks. Kakashi and Jiraiya would spent the night "information gathering" as they called it while the 3 teens worked on there new jutsu. Each had been given a separate one to work on Naruto was currently trying to break the rubber ball or stage two of rasengan, Sasuke was working on his Earth Wall Jutsu while Sakura was working on a Entanglement Genjutsu.

Naruto was coming down the Path with three 2 pole breakable ice blocks in his hand when suddenly he couldn't move. His feet were set upon by vines from various plants he called out for his team mates but nothing happen he reached for kanai and started chopping away at each vine, only to have it grow back twice as fast he was starting to panic when all of sudden the vine's all cleared up.

"Idiot , how can you be caught in just a simple Genjutsu" remarked a smirking Sasuke.

"Genjutsu, Oh Sakura-Chan great work" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Sakura just blush and pouted at the same time , "_Sasuke-kun thinks my Genjutsu is stupid guess he's right how hard is it to fool a idiot"_ she thought to herself.

"Here Sakura-Chan you can have one of these for doing so well with your jutsu, I was going to give one to Sasuke bastard but he called me an idiot." He said while he handed Sakura one of his ice blocks, and smiled when he caught Sasuke pouting slightly before getting into his normal 'the world below me' attitude. "And here one for you too, I don't think I have to worry about yours melting" Naruto then handed Sasuke and ice block while giving him a cheeky grin.

"Since friend share, here you go" stated Naruto as he broke his ice block into 2 and handed 1 half to each Sakura and Sasuke, he remember just how much such a simple gesture meant to him when he came on this trip the first time with Jiraiya. Sakura mirror Naruto gesture and broke her ice block up and handed half to Sasuke and Naruto. Few moments later "Ah Sasuke so cute when he's confused " Naruto said while laughing and pointing at a confused looking Sasuke who was holding 2 half ice blocks in 1 hand a full one in the other.

"Shut up moron, I'm not confused, here you go Sakura." said Sasuke has he tried to hand back Sakura half of her ice block.

"No Sasuke-kun you got to break your one" stated Sakura while she was shaking her head refusing to take Sasuke offer.

"It's easier to eat if it's not broken" Sasuke said thinking it was perfectly logical

"Aren't we worth a bit of hassle?" asked Sakura

"No" replied Sasuke automatically, he quickly realize his mistake when he saw Sakura face darken and decided it wouldn't be that bad to share and broke his ice block and handed 1 half to Sakura, who instantly brighten up.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

"Where my half?" asked Naruto trying to sound dejected but was smiling on the inside.

"Your not getting one as you made this whole eating of ice blocks overly complicated" answered Sasuke with his typical smirk.

"Ha you just want me to go without trying to weaken me as you're scared I'm better then you" taunted Naruto

"You are already weaker I don't need to do anything, here take your half" said Sasuke who then threw his other half at Naruto aiming for his head, but Naruto caught it.

"Victory goes to the great Uzumaki Naruto you were no match for me " claimed Naruto

"Hn" was his only response all 3 then lapse into silence slowly eating there ice blocks, they all knew the whole thing was a act and that Sasuke was too proud to admit he saw Naruto as a friend, after a while Sakura excuse herself and headed to bed.

"Sasuke want to spar? I bet my new skill is better then you new skill" asked Naruto he's only answer was a roll of the eyes while Sasuke stood up and pointed his head towards the clearing.

Up on a hill overseeing the camp stood 2 men if you could call them that, dressed in a black cloaks with a red clouds and a straw hat.

"heh it seems your brother and our target are friends, funny isn't it that your lives are still intertwine with each other" said the Man that looked more like a shark then a man he was met with nothing but silence. He continued on "So why don't we take him now, he's unprotected with Jiraiya and that copy ninja gone"

"Because Jiraiya is still there, it's been a shadow clone that's been accompanying Kakashi into town He knows we are following and is ready. We can afford to be patient and wait our chance" answered Itachi.

"As to be expected from 1 of three sannin, guess we will wait"

Meanwhile down at the camp the spar a term used with a grain of salt was in it's closing stages there were broken tree's from both incomplete Rasengan and Chidori's charred grass from fire techniques but now it was down to the last move Sasuke was standing in opening panting from exhaustion he's Sharingan eyes active he was watching with anticipation Naruto new technique which in true Naruto style was named the Clone Cannon . Naruto had form a chain of shadow clones and was spinning on spot creating a slingshot type effect which threw his Clone cannon balls at a target who just happen to be Sasuke.

Sasuke could easily see where the clones where going to go with his Sharingan eyes far better then he was used to but he didn't have the energy to move. _"I hope this works, if not he's going to win and this is going to hurt but I've never done it above waist high"_ thought Sasuke as he prepare to do his final technique spitting mud on the ground he called out "Earth Wall technique" and a solid wall of earth grew up out of the ground that stood about 8foot tall, 2 foot thick. Sasuke was greeted by the sounds of clone hitting the wall with a thud and then a pop as they disappeared there was one thud that was follow by a "Ouch!" Sasuke smirked to himself only Naruto would be stupid enough to throw his real body at someone that was the last thought he had before he passed out from exhaustion.

"Hmm I can't believe you did that but will admit if your rasengan was complete you might have got through"

"Hi Ero-sannin, yes I can remember how to do it but it seems my body can't do it I need to train my body again" said Naruto as he looked on at the spiral pattern in then Earth wall he had thrown himself into 10 minutes prior.

"That's not why you been sitting there staring at it for 10 minutes is it?" asked the teacher.

"No it isn't. I'm plague by bad memories and doubts I don't think I could handle it if the same thing happen again" said a rather depressed Naruto.

"You going to tell us what happened? You haven't told any of us anything since the day in the hospital, the others are wondering as well and your teammates have to be curious on Kyuubi I'm surprised they haven't tried to beat the information out of you" commented Jiraiya with a small smile on his face.

"He leaves, he leaves Sakura and I, the village we gave chase you know, Neji and Choji nearly died, he tried to killed me but in the end he couldn't do it a second time" stated Naruto who had a ghostly look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya if he had any doubts about Naruto story he didn't now.

"Why he leave?" asked the sannin he didn't need to ask who he knew it was Sasuke.

"Power, he ran to Orochimaru for power knowing the cost would be his soul and body he betrayed Konoha for corrupt power" the boy voice carried the sadness but no bitterness just sadness he continued. "I can't let him do that again, but I don't know if I can protect him from his brother but I promise I will try"

"His brother? But if he ran to Orochimaru don't you have to protect him Orochimaru and he's already marked with the curse seal" stated Jiraiya his voice betraying his curiosity.

"NO! He might doubt he's own power but he is strong far stronger then he realizes he even upgraded his Sharingan tonight don't think he noticed. I don't fear Orochimaru or his curse seal Sasuke will is strong he will not give into that, He knows in his heart that his brother has to be killed with his own power he knows his revenging his clan with someone else's power will not cure his heart. Sasuke carries a burden to big for anybody he's lived my worst nightmare he's lost everyone close to him and was betrayed by the brother he loved, he's' heartaches he is seeking vengeance to cure it." Stated a serious Naruto he doesn't know why but he felt like talking about this maybe he needed to get it in the open.

"Yet he did, Naruto you can't save everyone sometimes thing are too much for us" Jiraiya was talking from personal experience now.

"I might not be able to but I have to try, and who better then me I was created for this purpose I'm Konoha weapon you're here now to train me into best ninja Konoha has seen but the ninjas of Konoha are strong because they believe in protecting someone or something precious" Naruto statement clearly shocking the sannin.

"Naruto I'm not here to make you into a weapon.." he trailed off sadly not knowing what to say.

"Anyway back to Sasuke he only betrays Konoha because he's brother beat the living crap out of him then did a number on his mind. He fell into despair he saw no other way. I know he wants to believe in Konoha he was even willing to fight Gaara when he had no chance of winning just to save Sakura and myself but how can he believe, His brother betray the village and is now so strong it's scary , Orochimaru betray the village and he was able to kill the 3rd hokage , you left the village Tsunade left the village how is one who is seeking strength and power suppose to believe when those with strength and power don't believe in the village. So I have to protect him from his despair and show him the village is were his path lays and to do that I have to make sure he isn't attacked by Itachi, get Tsunade back to become hokage and show him that he still got family and that family isn't defined by blood" Naruto finally ended his rant.

"oh you said something?" asked Jiraiya he had heard it all by he took this chance to work the boy up.

"WHAT! YOU STUPID UGLY PERVERT, I pour my heart out to you and you weren't even listing" Scream a very worked up Naruto.

"Anyway go get some sleep tomorrow we leave" stated Jiraiya

"Off to Tanzuku then?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"You knew, you know you could have told us 3 weeks ago" asked the old man

"No I couldn't, small changes lead to big differences, if I change the small things I won't be of use when I need to be, anyway old man I'm off to bed " Naruto said as he ran off for his tent.

A cloud of smoke appeared next to the apparently passed out boy.

"Yo , don't worry I won't tell anyone you were awake, but just remember what you heard tonight" stated Kakashi as he teleported away again.

Sasuke just got up and made his way back to his tent he had a lot to think about.


End file.
